The grounder and the princess
by RachelSkarstensboobs
Summary: picks up at S02e04... Anya does not die... Clarke finds herself falling for the blonde grounder as they try to save Anyas people... Do i have to say anything else? Rated M for future Chapters..
1. Chapter 1

**The story picks up when Clarke and Anya arrive at camp Jaha. Clarke and Anya (with the other grounders) were the only ones that were hold captive at mount weather, which means the rest of Clarke´s people had made it away before they could have been captured.**

Chapter 1

Clarke held out her hand to Anya, a light smile spread across her lips, when Anya grabbed the hold of her arm without any comment, just a look of respect on her face. The moon light had dances over the grounders dirty and bloodied face. Clarke swallowed she only now realized how incredibly beautiful the grounder really was. Something stirred in her stomach, but before she could form a thought of what it might be, Anya had withdrawn her hand and turned.

Clarke had watch her walk away, before she heard a shot being fired, followed by a painful scream by Anya.

"AAANNNYYYAAAA!" Clarke screamed, as she watched her scramble to the ground.

She ran towards her, fear and pain building inside her chest of the possible thought of loosing the woman. Another shot was fired and the bullet had found its target in Clarke´s shoulder. She lost her footing at the sudden pain coming from her shoulder and fell down on her knees. Due to the adrenalin that was now rushing thru her system, she barely felt the wound on her shoulder. She frantically searched the womans gunshot wound and put pressure on it.

The womans eyes found Clarke´s fearful ones. "Ain gonplei ste odon" Anya whispered towards Clarke, as her eyes slid shut.

Clarke paniced, she cradled the woman's face, she stroked her hair out of her face, before Anya´s head fell to the side. "NO! Anya!... Your okay! Your OKAY! No! Noooo!"

Clarke could hear movement behind her, she turned quickly to tell them that the grounder needed medical help that she wouldn't make it if they would not help, but she was greeted with a gun that hit her without warning on the head. the impact pushed her down. She fell face forward towards Anya but before she could feel the impact she had passed out.

* * *

Clarke eyes started to open slightly again, drifting into consciousness. She could feel two people at her side, one on her right, the other one on her left, dragging her towards the camp. Her feet dragged over the floor, she tried to lift her head, only to be greeted by a blonde woman in uniform, Clarke didn't recognize her blurry form. " How many of you are there?" she hissed, before they dragged her inside.

Her head fell back down, she could feel herself loosing the rest bit of strength she had left, before familiar hands captured her face.

"Clarke!" she could hear her mother say, as her eyes shot open again.

"MOM!" she asked completely shocked, as a tear rolled down her face.

"You´re save now." Abby said comforting, while she caressed Clarke´s face.

Clarke could feel that she was close to be loosing her consciousness again, she wasn't sure if she was maybe dreaming this, she looked back at the woman who she thought to be her mom, before she said with the last bit of strength she had left: " Anya! Help her! Please! You have to help.. she is more .. please .. I.. plea... ."

Her eyes fell shut, and everything went black.

* * *

Anya woke up in a weird room, she was lying in the middle of the room on top of a bed, the walls around her hard, maybe out of metal, it was definitely not stone or wood. The walls were grey and cold. She tried to get up, only to notice that her hands and legs were spread away from her body, tied to the edges of the bed.

Panic struck her as she tried to wiggle free. This was not happening again! But she was out of breath way to quickly. "Breath... you´ll find a way! Calm down!" she thought.

She looked up at her left hand, then to her right, the knots were done clumsily, and if she could calm just a bit more she knew she could open them. I had taken her about 3 Minutes to free first her right hand then her left hand. She sad up quickly untying her right foot, then her left, before she heard the door being unlocked. Anya laid back down as quick as she could, as she heard someone enter the room. She could feel that persons eyes on her. The person had move beside her, she could feel his hands slowly pushing up the shirt she was wearing.

He yelped in surprise and pain as Anya jumped out of the bed and twisted his hand, the breaking sound clearly audible. His chart fell to the ground, as he was trying to push Anya away from him as far as he could, but the woman was to strong, or maybe it was the pain coming from his arm. Tears filled his eyes.

"WHERE AM I?" Anya questioned, fury and hatred in her eyes. The man crumpled to the ground screaming, as Anya twisted his arm even further.

"ANSWER ME!" she demanded.

The man before her took short breaths, then he slowly said thru gritted teeth:" Your at Camp Jaha... We brought you in with Clarke... . Please i was doing my check up on your wound.. we didn't try to harm you please.. let me go!" He pleaded.

Anya was slightly confused at this man, displaying his weakness in front of her like that , she studied him for a minute.

"You´r a healer?" it was more a statement than a question, but he looked up and nodded. She could feel her legs getting weaker, she needed to sit down for a moment.

She led go of his arm, and in that moment the door opened again and at least 4 men in Uniform rushed in, pointing there guns right at Anya.

* * *

"Where is Fin?" Clarke asked Bellamy, after she hugged everyone of her people that had made it back save.

"He has the other group he should be arriving tonight princess." he said with a smile on his lips.

Clarke nodded, when her mom appeared next to her: "Now that you know they are all save you can go back to rest..." she was cut off, as Clarke´s focus moved just slightly over her moms left shoulder. Soldiers were running into the separate part of the drop ship, with their guns out. Clarke didn't hear her mom out as she was rushing into their direction.

She rushed forward and saw what had happened, guards had surrounded Anya pointing their guns at her, while Jackson and another 2 guards were laying in front of her,- hopefully only uncouncess.

Clarke ran forward, "Drop your Weapons", she screamed at them. The guards looked disbelievingly at her, before they looked at her mother who was standing behind her.

Abby studied the situation for a second, not liking this at all. Clarke turned towards her, "Mom, please i got this! Please tell them to lower their guns."

Abby reluctantly nodded, and the guards dropped their guns, but still eyeing the grounders every move, most of them with hatred clearly showing in their eyes.

Anya was still standing above the two guards, and Jackson, with shacking legs. In her hand a scalpel, her face was calculating, yet tense, her eyes predatory and angry. Anya was still wearing the White bandages that covered her private parts from Mount Weather, she also wore a yellow shirt, that had a red stain in the area where the bullet wound was. She had probably pulled her stitches.

Anya´s eyes softened when she spotted Clarke, her body tho had remained tense.

"Mom i got this! Please.. just go!" she begged her mom.

Abby knew that they had come together, but she also wasn't sure what relationship her daughter had with this savage. Her face stayed stern and she shook her head.

Clarke move closer to her mom, her eyes steady. "She wont hurt me, Mom! She saved my life, if it wasn't for her i´d be dead by now!"

She didn't know why she had said that, its was partly true, but Anya had tried to kill her on more than one occasion, but her mother didn't need to know that.

Her mothers eyes soften, Clarke wasn't sure if it was tears that she saw when her mother waved the guards out of the room, but for now she didn't care.

She rushed forward, placing a steady arm under the grounder who looked like she would collapse any second and helped her back onto the bed.

Clarke took in her face, they had cleaned it, her lip had a ugly cut on it and her left eye was still slightly swollen from their fight. She brought up a hand and stroked Anya´s left cheek slowly, Anya tensed under her touch and her face showed that she was extremely uncomfortable right now.

Clarke noticed and then pulled her hand back. "We are save now" Clarke said, trying to comfort the older woman.

Anya didn't answer, her eyes only moved to the glass door, outside were the guards and Abby, ready to jump in as soon as Clarke needed their help.

Clarke followed her eyes, then turned back, "I wont let them hurt you!"

Anya only smiled, Clarke wasn't sure if Anya took this as a joke or if she actually understood that she was serious about this.

"Let me look at your wound!" Clarke insisted and pulled up Anyas shirt, to reveal a bloodied bandage.

Anya tried to stop her, but Clarke pushed her hand away and ripped of the bandage.

"Great you pulled your stitches" she sighted.

"I'm not staying here!" Anya said, trying to stand up, only to have her legs give out on her. Clarke managed just in time to catch the blonde. She was surprisingly light. She pushed her back onto the bed.

"Anya i know you don't want to hear it, but you are to weak right now..."

"I am NOT weak" Anya hissed, trying to get up again, but Clarke just pressed her back down again.

"I wasn't trying to insult you! You´re hurt, you cant even stand without help how do you intend to leave?" Clarke questioned angry.

"I wont let my people die... the commander needs to know! I have to..." Anya tried to stand again.

Clarke rolled her eyes at how stubborn the grounder was, she pushed her to the bed for the third time now.

"You are more important right now, you can leave when..."

"You have no idea what did they to us Clarke of the sky people!" Anya said enraged, fire burning in her eyes of the thought.

Clarke had unconsciously stepped back.

The door opened again, Abby and one of the guard had stepped in fearing that Clarke needed their help. But as soon as her eyes had found Clarke´s they stepped outside again.

"Listen, Anya you cant go! If you promise that you will rest ill go for you!" Clarke said, while stepping closer to the woman again.

Anya looked up, studying the other blondes face, trying to figure out if the girl was serious or why she would do something like that.

"Our people should work together it wont take long for the Mounten men to find my people and if they do they will do the same to us, i heard how the doctor said our genetic structure is even more valuable for them then yours. And that our bone marrow is probably even able to make them walk outside without suits again."

Horror struck Anyas face, she seemed to be fighting an inner war with herself. "I will leave now so i can get you a audience with our commander as soon as possible." Anya said.

Clarke knew she would try to get up again, so she rested her hand on Anyas shoulder.

"Tell me where i have to go"

Anyas eyes found Clarke´s again. Then she shook her head. " It has to be me!"

Clarke sighted, why would this woman not just tell her where to go and ... .

Anyas seemed to be able to read her mind, she rolled her eyes and then said:" Clarke of the sky people i don't mean to be rude, but even if you could would find my village and someone who would trust you enough to listen to you ... but if you even would so much as say my name the wrong way they would cut your throat before you knew what was happening!"

Clarke swallowed, Anya was right they probably wouldn't even let her thru the gate nor let her take a breath to reveal who she was... she killed 300 of their men.

Thats right she had killed them. Tears filled her eyes, and she looked down at the floor. She swallowed hard, she couldn't let Anya see that she was effected by it, she cleared her throat and gathered her supplies. Anya watched her, she knew that something she had said had upset the skygirl.

Clarke had put the supplies next to Anya and started to stitch her up. Anya had watched Clarke mesmerized, which didn't go unnoticed by Clarke, but right now she was to upset to think about it. Clarke could feel a tear, she couldn't stop it, so it fell down her cheek. Of course Anya had noticed. She wanted to act like she hadn't even noticed but then Anyas hands held her face, and she looked into those brown ones in front of her.

Anyas thumb traced over the scars on Clarke´s face, until she wiped away the tear that had fallen.

Clarke wanted to pull away from her, tell her that she wasn't weak for crying, but she couldn't. Anya was looking for something in Clarke's face, but when she couldn't find it she let Clarke's face go.

"You fought well!"

Clarkes brows furrowed, she rolled her eyes and went back to stitching the girl up.

"I think you had enough time now." a voice rang from behind them. Abby and the guards entered again.

"Its time for you to leave Clarke!" her mother said.

Anya´s eyes found Clarkes, then she shook her head:" I wont stay here!"

Clarke more then understood this room wasn't better then the walls of mount weather! But the medical wing was packed, and no one would take a outsider, a grounder into their home. But she had to make sure Anya was save, she needed rest and none of the people here would care if she died or not, no one but her!

Clarke took Anyas hand, which gained her a confused look from the blonde.

"Anya and I stay together, i wont have her harmed." Clarke said in a strong voice for everyone to hear.

"Clarke ... She is a prisoner.. no one will harm her if she stays here!" Abby said, trying to understand what had come over her daughter.

Clarke glared at her mother, even tho she knew her mother was just trying to keep her save.

"She is not a prisoner! We need her help, the mounten man will come for us and Anya and her people are the only ones who can help us." Clarke answered enraged, before she tightened her grib on Anyas hand. She encircled Anyas waist and helped the woman up, as they left the tent, leaving her mother and the guards behind.

* * *

They entered Clarke's tent, it wasn't really big, but it was enough for a bed in the middle and a baskets for cloth on the side. They walked to the bed and Clarke let Anya drop down on it.

"Sleep! You need it, i´ll get some food for you later! You´re save here!" Clarke said, not leaving any space to argue as she tossed some of her cloths towards the grounder, then she left the tent right away.

Clarke had spent most of the day arguing with her mother whether or not teaming up with the grounders was a good idea or not, and if it was smart to hold Anya this close, which Clarke was sure of her mother mainly addressed because Anya was currently in HER bed sleeping.

All in all it had been an exhausting day, as she wanted to head back to her tent, Bellamy and Octavia called out for her.

"They made it they´re here!"

Clarke was sure they revered to Finn and the others, a smile grew on her face and she ran to the gates with the others. As soon as they had made it she spotted Finn, and next to him Jasper and Monty and all the others. They all had made it! Clarke couldn't believe it, it was like a big burden that was taken off from her shoulders.

Finn had ran to her as soon as he had spotted her, holding onto her as if his life depended on it.

"Im so glad you´re fine". he whispered to her, before she let go. It was weird she thought she would be happy to see Finn again, but she actually felt nothing. Yes she was happy he was well, but that was it. But before she could think more about it Jasper and Monty had ran into her, both locking her into the tightest hug.

"We knew you couldn't be dead" they laughed.

After their reunion they all left for dinner and exchanged their stories.

Clarke was getting more and more tired before she remembered that Anya was still in her tent, she had promised her to get her food. So she got up and took another plate with food that she hoped the grounder would like, as she didn't know the girl well enough she packed from everything something.

Clarke entered her tent, it was dark only the candles on the chair on one side of the room illuminated it. She smiled when she looked at Anya, she wondered how such a deadly, angry warrior could look so innocent while sleeping. She shook her head, averting her eyes from the woman, not liking were her thoughts were taking her.

She placed the plate with food on the chair, before she said down on the edge of the bed. She hadn't really thought this thru. She had three choices, either she would sleep next to Anya which was the most likely one not to happen, join her blankets on the floor that Anya had probably put there or ask Raven, O, or ... .

She couldn't finish her thought as she was yanked to the bed, someone straddled her and a cold silver blade was held to her throat, while a hand held down her shoulder.

Her eyes flew to the invader, only to be met by dark brown ones starring back.

"What the hell Anya?" she asked horrified.

Anya´s eyes only now seemed to realize that she was holding her blade to Clarkes throat, she looked around, slowly coming back to her senses. She lowered her knife, but kept her hand on Clarke's shoulder, still straddling the blonde girl.

"Im not used to sharing a bed" she plainly answers, still not moving.

Clarke definitely felt the effect on having the grounder on top of her, straddling her. But worst of all she couldn't stop her eyes from flickering to the other blondes lips. Now she definitely didn't like where her mind was going. Clarke started to squirm under Anya trying to free herself against her own will.

"Anya let me go!" Clarke said before Anyas hand covered her mouth.

"Be quiet!" Anya whispered, her eyes alert, she leant down, so their faces almost touched, her body pressing further into Clarkes, who was already a mess, even without this.

But Clarke had found the source of Anyas whatever this was .. quickly. Someone was walking around her tent, when that someone entered, pushing away the covers.

"Hey Clarke i thought you... ."Finn was not able to finish the sentence as he looked at the two women ontop of the bed, which didn't last long because Anya was already behind him holding the blade to his throat, waiting for permission from Clarke to cut his throat.

Finn had frozen, his pupils dilated from fear, not sure what was happening, or what he had walked in to.

Clarke got up from her bed, looking still in shook, "Anya let him go, its alright."

Anya rolled her eyes, but let go of the boy named Finn.

Finn had absolutely no idea as to what was going on right now.

"Finn what do you want?" Clarke answered quite annoyed.

"What do you mean what i want? What is this," he looked Anya up and down:" Grounder doing here, in your tent?"

Anya glared at him stepping forward, just to be stopped by Clarke.

"She came here with me Finn! You have no idea what the mounten Man are doing, we have to make peace with the grounders, find the commander, so we can defeat them together .. i told you everything earlier!" Clarke answered now slightly annoyed.

"I... "he looked back at Anya then to Clarke;" I still love you you know... I just ... You were gone for quite some time... i wanted to spent the night with you... ."

Clarke couldn't believe him, she shook her head, she liked Finn but he had broken her heart, and other then that, there were no more feelings for him anymore, but she couldn't tell him that, could she. Clarke was uncomfortable discussing this in front of Anya.

"Finn we´ll talk tomorrow, im to tired for this now." Clarke answered tired.

Finn nodded, but didn't give up just not yet,"You do still love me, don't you?" he asked pleadingly.

Clarke only shook her head slightly, she didn't want to hurt Finn, but there was no way in doing this without hurting him. "We will talk tomorrow... Good night Finn!" she said.

She could not longer look at him, as the pain in his face was clearly visible, but he nodded and left.

Clarke could feel Anyas eyes on her back, but she couldn't bring herself to look at her.

"I brought you food" she said while pointing at the table.

Anya only nodded and sat down, eating what the blonde had brought her. She watched as Clarke gathered some cloth, before she noticed Clarke wanted to leave.

Clarke turned as she felt fingers close around her wrist, she turned only to look into the taller womans surprisingly warm brown ones.

"Have i done something to offend you?" the blonde asked, confused.

Clarke's eyes narrowed, realizing that the taller woman actually meant the question.

"I... No! Nothing... Im just tired, i will see you in the morning." Clarke answered wanting leave, only to be pulled back by the blonde.

"Obviously I have", Anya pulled Clarke closer looking if she maybe had cut the girl on her throat to deep.

Clarke shivered under Anyas touch, not liking her bodys reaction she stepped back from her, she looked up at Anya, and for a second she was sure that what she had just seen in the woman's eyes was pain, was she hurt? Had Clarke hurt her`?

"You haven't done anything Anya, I will just sleep in Octavias tent, so you can have your own."

Anya studied Clarke's face, "You´re afraid that i will hurt you in your sleep?" Anya asked with a steady, yet angry voice.

"What ?!.. No! I.. I just thought that you would prefer it that way."

Anya didn't want to admit that she wanted Clarke to stay,so she said nothing, she sat down on the bed, no emotion crossed her face and she started eating.

Clarke was confused by this, had she maybe offended on of those stupid rules of the grounders... or maybe.. just maybe had Anya wanted her to stay? No matter which, Anya was angry with her for wanting to leave.

Clarke dropped her cloth back to the floor, when she turned to Anya and slowly said;" Well.. if you want me to stay... do i at least get to have the bed?"

Anya didnt look up, she only nodded and Clarke crashed down onto her bed, kicking her shoes of, snuggling into the pillow. Her pillow smelled different then usual, not bad, different, better than usual, before she realized that Anya had used her pillow all day. She growled, this woman would even hunt her in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was still dark outside, as Clarke turned in her bed. She heard a rustle coming from the opening of her tent, as she was awoken by a way to chipper Octavia, who had entered.

"Clarke! Clarke, Wake up!" she said as she climbed onto the blondes bed.

Clarke had rubbed her eyes and as she tried to sit up, her hand touched something bony, she shrieked, as she recoiled her hand, only to roll backwards from the bed, her eyes wide in shock and disgust.

Octavia had watched her with a raised eyebrow as she started laughing.

"What are you doing?" she asked, holding her stomach.

Clarke frowned, she stood up and pulled the blanked away, which revealed what that "bony thing" was.

A tired Anya locked up at the two with a lethal glare. There were deep sacks under her eyes, and her hair was a mess.

Octavia's hand covered her mouth instantly, her cheeks flushed red in realization:" Oh my god! You two didn't?Did you? What did I walk in on?" she asked, when she jumped off their bed with a disgusted, yet amused look on her face.

Clarke rolled her eyes at her, then looked back at Anya.

"What are you doing in my bed Anya?" she asked, throwing her arms up in the air.

Anya frowned as she realized that she wasn't getting anymore sleep. So she swung her legs out of the bed and grabbed her bloodied, shredded leather jacket from the floor.

"You said I should rest." she answered plainly, shrugging her jacket on.

Clarke´s face flushed as she realized that she had spent all night sleeping next to Anya. A strange feeling started building inside her stomach as she watched the woman look around for her boots.

Anya had pulled her shoes on, before she passed a grinning Octavia on her way out.

"Where´re you going?" Clarke asked annoyed with a sighed.

Anya turned, she looked back at Clarke; "I will go eat, so I can leave before the sun has fully risen."

"You... You can't leave already!" Clarke answered flustered;" I still have to take out your stitches and ... You´re still hurt, you wont be able to make it all the way back to your camp."

"You underestimate me Clarke of the sky people, i will leave today, I will not discuss this matter any further."

Clarke and Octavia had watched her leave the tent, before Octavia looked questioningly back at Clarke with eyebrows raised.

"What?" Clarke snapped, before she started to gather some new clothes.

"Oh my god, this explains everything really!" Octavia said as a grin spread across her lips again.

Clarke only narrowed her eyes at the brunette in question.

"She totally boned you!" the brunette laughed at the insight.

The blonde just rolled her eyes; "Only because we slept in the same bed together, doesn't mean that we had sex, besides Im pretty sure Anya only puts up with me for the sake of our people." Clarke clenched her jaw, as her eyes started to rest on the floor.

The smile on Octavias lips grew even wider before she said; "Oh my god, you totally wished she had boned you! And here i thought this was only about "the alliance" ."

Clarkes face reddened in embarrassment, before she threw her clothes at the other girl.

"Shut up, i do not! And this is ONLY about the alliance, which we actually need!"

Octavia started laughing even further, before she tried her best imitation of Anya; "Clarke of the sky people would you rather do me here or would you prefer the woods?"

"Oh please, is that what Lincoln asked you? Because it sure doesn't sound anything like Anya"

"Well you would know!" Octavia answered, before she was punched hard on her arm.

"Im serious Octavia, we need thi... "

They both could hear screaming coming from outside, as they hurried out of the tent, they saw Anya had wrestled a guard to the floor, he was screaming out of pain, as she said atop of him, her knee pressing down on his throat, a knife just inches away from his right eye. Guards had encircled them, aiming their guns at her.

Clarke had stepped between the guards and Anya, her heart pumping in her throat as she screamed at them to drop their weapons.

As they didnt obey until Anya would removed herself of the other guard, she pulled Anya up by her jacket.

"Anya what are you doing, let..." She was pushed away by the grounder,"Let him go! We cant have peace if you go around stabbing peoples eyes out!" She yelled at the blonde grounder, trying to pull her up a second time.

Anya finally looked up, finding pleading blue eyes, before she slowly put her knife away.

Abby had caught up with them, signaling her guards to lower their weapons.

"Do i even want to know?" she asked annoyed, eyeing her daughter.

"Everything under control" the blonde snapped at her mother before she pulled Anya to the next campfire, that was empty.

Anyas eyes, never left the guy, not even when Clarke spoke up.

"Anya you cant keep attacking my people, ... hello earth to Anya" she said as she waved her hands in front of the grounder.

The taller woman growled, as she rolled her eyes at Clarke, before pushing the blondes hand away from her face.

"He insulted me" Anya simply said as that would be enough of an explanation, before her eyes found the guy again, starting to glare again, probably going over 50 different ways she could end his life.

Clarke groaned, frustrated at the woman who was sitting next to her like a 5 year old who had her toy taking away from her.

"Fine..." Clarke said, getting up before pointing her finger at Anya;" You stay here! Ill get us some food.. Just don't touch anything or look at anything just.. stay .. and .. you know... do nothing." She directed, hurrying to get some breakfast for them.

Clarke had hurried back after 5 minutes to find the grounder thankfully still seated at the campfire.

She sat down next to her, before she handed her a plate of food.

The grounder took it without a word, and started eating. Clarke had watched her for a second, before her eyes spotted a familiar person in the background. Octavia was standing next to Bellamy, but had watched them, she gave her a knowing smile and then wiggled her eyebrows. Clarke frowned at her before looking away again.

"So when are you leaving?"

Anya didn't look at Clarke, she just answered ;" I will leave as soon as possible, I need to get to the Commander before she returns to Polis."

Clarke swallowed the last bit of food, before she turned back to Anya," I'll go with you!"

Anya looked back at Clarke confused, shacking her head; "You are needed here, your people..."

"We need this alliance, what does it say about my people if I request peace but hide behind my walls?" Clarke interrupted her.

This made Anya think for a moment, before she too finished her last bit of food.

"You should talk to your people before you make this decision for yourself."

Clarke nodded, "Will you wait for me? ... I mean .. Will you wait until I have talked to my people?" she asked, her face slightly going red.

Anya's eyes were trained on the fire, as she considered this for a moment, then she slowly nodded her head, not looking at the blonde.

* * *

The sun stood bright on the sky when Clarke finally returned from the meeting with the others. She had suspected that Anya had already left, as she was arguing with her mother and the rest of the council, whether or not it would be wise to start an alliance, when all of their people were save, and protected, but was surprised as she found Anya in her tent, actually waiting on her bed.

"You´re still here?" Clarke asked baffled.

"I told you I would wait..."She answered plainly, before she cleared her throat. "It has gotten laid, we shouldn't waste even more time talking."

Anya got up, taking one of Clarkes backpacks and strolled out of the tent.

But when Clarke stayed in the tent, she walked back in. When she saw Clarkes face, she knew they had decided against the alliance.

"So your people won't help?" Anya asked, her voice strong.

Clarke couldn't bring herself to look into the grounders eyes,she knew the council had decided wrong, they thought they were protected, but the Mountain men would come, and one after one of her people would disappear, or they would attack full force... which one, it didn't matter. She swallowed hard, her hands balled into fists, before she looked back at Anya.

" No, I'm coming with you."

Anya's face was somewhat confused, but she nodded towards Clarke;" Well, then lets get going!"

* * *

They had been walking thru the woods for hours, ever so often clarke gained a deathly glare or a frown from the other woman as she was like Anya said; "Stamping thru the woods like a Monaw"- (whatever that was).

Clarke had tried to start a conversation, but the taller woman only grunted or sighted in front of her. The grounder had come to a sudden stop, and Clarke had walked into her back, she slightly staggered back. But Anya didn't look this time, she only pointed to something that was in front of them. When Clarke looked, she saw a deer, that was standing only 50 feet away from them.

Anya motioned Clarke to wait, and just be quiet. But before Clarke could argue, the other blonde had disappeared. Clarke had looked around, before she started whispering, "Anya?"

She turned as she heard a squeak, coming from the dear. Anya had given it a quick death, and was standing above it already cutting it open.

"We didn't have to kill it, we brought food"she said as she walked to the grounder.

Anya rolled her eyes," You can thank me later". She started wrapping the good pieces of meat, before she stuffed them inside Clarke's backpack, much to the blondes dismay.

"We have to go" Anya said, as she frantically started cutting some last pieces of the animal.

"What? You just want to lea..." Clarke was interrupted as Anya's hand enclosed her wrist and she started to pull Clarke thru the woods. Clarke was running after her not really knowing what Anya was doing, when the reason appeared almost in front of them, causing Anya to twist her wrist, running of into a different direction. The Acid fog close on their heals.

They stopped in front of a stone wall, Anya pushed one of the stones away, revealing an opening and yanked Clarke inside, closing the the stone wall just in time.

Clarke panted, her hands on her tights, her upper body leant forward. When she looked up, she saw Anya pulling out some branches from her backpack and gathering some stones. She looked like she hadn't even broken out in a sweat.

"You know ... I had a tent in ... my bag... if you would just communicate with me... we wouldn't have had to run ... all this way:" Clarke gasped.

"Some exercise would do you good." was all Anya had to say, before taking care of the fire again. Clarke rolled her eyes, before she said down opposite the grounder.

After 5 minutes the fire was on and crackling and warm. The cave had turned even colder now that the acid fog was around.

Goosebumps covered Clarkes arms, not able to stop her body from shacking, she crept even closer to the fire. Anya had watched her, before she shrugged her jacket off and offered it to Clarke, not daring to look the woman in the eyes.

"No, then your're cold." Clarke answered not able to keep her teeth from chattering.

Anya rolled her eyes at the blonde, holding it even further out; "Well im not going to listen to your teeth chattering for god knows how long, so take the damn jacket!"

When Clarke had warmed up just ever so slightly, she watched Anya glaring at the fire.

"You're cold!" Clarke stated. Anya had looked up, but before she could open her mouth to say something they heard a rustle coming from Clarke's backpack.

"Clarke you there? Hello...! Clarke...! For crying out loud answer me... Ok so whatever you're doing to Anya please stop for a second and ..." Clarke had jumped up at this, face red she started to rummage in her backpack until she found the walkie talkie.

"WHAT? Yes.. Octavia...ya im here!" Clarke practically screamed back.

Clarke could feel the brown eyes drilling into the back of her head.

"So your Mom is pretty pissed at you, for leaving you know.. especially with that ..."Octavia started before Clarke could hear her mother on the other end;" IS THAT CLARKE?"

Rustling again

"CLARKE?"Abby asked angered.

Clarke swallowed hard before she slowly pressed down on the button again.

"Yes Mom?"

"CLARKE WE HAD AN AGREEMENT ! How could you just leave and not say a word? IS that grounder woman with you? Did she make you do this..."

"I know what Im doing" Clarke answered now equally as angered as the other woman.

"Listen to me, I know you're thinking that you don't need my protection anymore, but you do. You have to trust that I know whats right for us."

Clarke's head pounded she wanted to yell at her mother to tell her how she felt, but she couldnt. The feeling of anger and pain sparked inside of her as tears filled her eyes, thinking back to her father and how her mother had "protected" him. She blinked a few times, before she turned the walkie off, she wasn't ready to talk to her mom yet. She wiped at her tears before she dared to turn back towards the fire, where the grounder sat, watching her.

Clarke averted her eyes as she laid down next to the fire opposite Anya.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

Clarke turned her head, she looked at the grounder, who's eyes were trained on the fire again.

"They didn't understand! I told them that we needed this, but as long as our people were all save, they didn't want to risk things."

Anya looked up at the blonde, confusion written all over her face.

"Why did you come with me then? You defy your own people, I don't understand why? We tried to kill you.. and the rest of your people. Why would you want to help us?"

Clarke sat up, blue eyes starring into brown ones. She shook her head slightly fighting the images that had rushed thru her head.

"You dont know what they did... what they planned to do... You didn't see.." Clarke swallowed hard as a lump formed inside her throat. She briefly closed her eyes before opening them again.

"Our only chance to fight Mount Wheater is if we fight together, to beat them we need our technology and your knowledge of this world. It won't take long for them to find us... if they haven't already. And if what that woman said is true, they will be able to walk on earth again, due to the help of our bone marrow. Maybe they wont attack today, maybe not in a week, hell maybe not even in a month but i don't want to wait to find out."

Anya only nodded, before she pulled out something to eat from her bag, also throwing something towards Clarke.

Clarke didnt feel like eating so she put it aside, the pictures of Mount wheather still burning in the back of her mind.

"Eat!... We will start training tomorrow, so be ready."

Now it was Clarke's time to be confused;" What do you mean?"

Clarke could have sworn she had seen a light smile dance on the grounders lips, if even only for a second.

"You want to come with me and unite with my people...! You want to destroy the Mountain men... You need training... You're not skilled enough to be a real warrior, yet... Im offering to teach you... if you're willing."

For a minute Clarke wasn't sure how to answer. She knew that Anya was waiting for an answer. She took the food that Anya had offered her minutes ago and started eating.

"It would be an honor."

Anya nodded her head. " So be it!"

After Clarke was done with her food she laid back down, her back to the fire and Anya. A smile graced her lips. She closed her eyes shut tightly, before she pulled Anya's jacket tighter around her, the smell of the grounder still apparent on it. She didn't know why, but It comforted her, made her feel save, as she drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clarke landed hard on the ground, she gritted her teeth at the impact.

"Do you have to hit so hard every time?" Clarke asked angered.

"Do you think the Mountain men will go easy on you?... Now get up!" Anya demanded.

Clarke groaned loudly, before she started to get up again.

"I need a break we have been doing this for hours!"

Anya rolled her eyes at the blonde, throwing her hands up in the air, before she said;"Fine, ...Your even weaker then i thought!"

Without warning Clarke lunged forward hoping to attack the blonde in the back, but as soon as she had reached Anya, she felt hands on the hem of her shirt who turned her and yanked her back to the ground.

With a loud thud, she landed on the cold hard ground, the air was knocked out of her lungs, as she gasped for air. She could feel Anya ontop of her smirking, knife just inches above her throat.

"That wasn't even a good try." Anya smirked as she climbed off Clarke again.

Clarke stayed on the floor for a moment, catching her breath.

"We should keep going, its getting late." Anya said, as she gathered their things.

They had walked only for a couple miles, when Anya came to a sudden stop.

Her hand held in the air, signaling Clarke to stop. Clarke looked around.

"Reapers! We can't go that way!" Anya exclaimed, before they walked further to the left. Only half a mile later they came to a large river. Anya started to gathered some wood and tied it up so they could use it as a raft, for their backpacks. Anya pulled Clarkes backpack down, placing it on the raft next to hers, before getting into the water.

Clarke stayed at the shore, seemingly uncomfortable.

"You coming?" Anya asked, while swimming ahead.

"There has to be another way!" Clarke said, as she looked around.

"Well there isn't, lets go!"

But Clarke didn't move.

"What is it now?" Anya asked annoyed, before swimming back to Clarke.

"I.. I can't swim." Clarke simply said, as she looked down at her hands.

Anya thought back to their escape out of the mountain.. this explained alot now. Anya felt slightly bad, even tho she would never admit it. She slowly climbed out of the river again and pulled Clarke towards her into the water. She could see the fear in Clarkes eyes, as she stretched out her hand. Clarke grabbed it, her fingers dug inside Anyas hand as she guided her further into the river. She could feel Clarke shacking.

"Can't... Can't we just go around?Maybe there are those snake things in the water" Clarke stuttered.

Anya just shook her head, she wanted to let go of Clarkes hand, but Clarke held onto hers it with dear life. The instant her sight disappeared as the water enveloped her legs, the blonde started panicing, but she followed the grounder farther into the water, until they were mid chest deep.

"Clarke! I will turn around now, just hold onto my shoulders, and you will be fine!"

Clarke nodded and moved closer wrapping her arms around the taller womans neck. As soon as their feet left the ground a spasm of panic shook her body, Clarke slung her legs around Anyas waist and closed her eyes tight, mashing her head close into Anyas neck and between her own arm.

"Ok... Clarke, move your legs up or we will both drown" Anya spoke.

Panic struck Clarke as she desperately tried to keep her legs just on Anyas midriff, Her front body completely flushed against Anyas back, until they had finally reached the shore again.

"Clarke.. its ok now, you can let go..." Anya said slowly, but Clarke didn't move, her arms still slung around Anya, her whole body shivering.

"Clarke?" Anya asked in a whisper.

"I.. I can't move!" Clarke said, her voice still stuttering, while her fists were still holding onto Anyas jacket so hard that her knuckles were white.

Anya pushed the raft with their backpacks out of the river, before climbing out with Clarke on top of her.

With a quick move she had entangled Clarke from ontop, who landed hard on the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Its getting dark we should find shelter" Anya said, her eyes scanning the area.

"Cant we just stay here" Clarke suggested rubbing her arm.

"Just over there is an entrance to a cave, I don't care to find out how many of the reapers life in there. Come on."

Clarke struggled to get up, only to stand on shacking legs, her hand leant on a tree, preventing her to fall over. She took a long and deep breath before she pushed herself away from the tree following Anya.

When Anya had finally found a spot that she liked she dropped down. Clarke had walked next to her and sat down leaning against the tree behind them.

"Thank you for .. you know, not letting me drown."

"I couldn't even if i had tried." was all Anya had to say before she closed her eyes. "No fire tonight, we are still to close to the caves."

Clarke nodded, "I take the fist watch, Ill wake you in a couple hours."

Anya only nodded, before closing her eyes and drifting right into a deep slumber.

Clarke shivered, there was no fire, she didn't brought a blanked, nor did she have dried clothes. As she looked next to her she saw Anya sleeping, her chest slowly rising and falling with slow breaths. They sat so close, their shoulders only almost touching, Clarke could feel the warmth coming from the grounder, as she drew closer to the sleeping blonde.

Clarke wished she could be even closer then only be touching Anya's shoulder with her own, but didn't dare to move any closer. She pulled her legs closer to herself, trying to warm up, when suddenly she could feel Anya stir next to her, as her head fell on Clarke's shoulder.

Clarke tensed up, as she slowly looked over, to a still sleeping Anya. She wanted nothing more then to bring her hand up and caress that face next to her, but she knew she couldn't. She allowed herself to rest her head ever so slightly on the grounders.

"Clarke...?"

Clarke jumped upon hearing the calling of her name, she hadn't even realized that she, herself had fallen asleep. Her sudden movement as she jolted awake had woken Anya up from where she slept with her head still on Clarkes shoulder.

Clarke had rummaged thru her backpack, already holding the walkie out.

"What is it Raven?" Clarke asked concerned.

"No one here will admit it, but i believe some guards are missing, Bellamy, Finn and some others are on their way, they will join you tomorrow! I managed to track your walkie, you need to keep it on so they will be able to find you guys." Raven whispered.

"What`? Raven No! They need to stay back, we need to stick together."

"Clarke, we need this alliance, you might trust that grounder woman, but she was the one leading the attack... You shouldn't have left alone with her ... everyone is still kinda pissed about that you know."

Clarke sighted, before pushing the talk button again.

"I did what i had to Raven...Our real problem are the mountain men and not the grounders" Clarke sighted again," Raven, can you please tell my mom that i am sorry, but that she is wrong about this."

"Be save Clarke!"

Rustling.

Clarke sighted deeply, as she put the walkie back into the bag. When she could feel brown eyes stare at the back of her head, she turned and looked back at Anya in question.

"That means we don't have much time left."

Clarke only nodded, before pulling her backpack back on. Anya only nodded, mirroring her action, as they walked in the dead of the night thru the woods.

"I think if we keep that pace up, we will be there by sun rise."


End file.
